Глава 781
Обложка Краткое содержание Птичья клетка продолжает сокращаться. Во дворце, Дофламинго смеется над Луффи и его неспособностью спасти всех и говорит, что Птичья клетка убьет всех за один час. Когда Луффи бросается на Дофламинго, вдруг Ло меняется с ним местами. Потрясенные, Дофламинго и Требол слишком медленно реагируют и атака Ло разрывает внутренние органы Дофламинго. Ло говорит, что он использовал способности своего Дьявольского плода в дворце создавая огромную зону и сумел выжить с помощью замены его тела на другое поблизости. Ло стоит над Дофламинго, сказав ему, что он должен был умереть вместо Коразона и делает свое последнее нападение, прежде чем упал от изнеможения. К своему ужасу, Дофламинго встает, отремонтировав свои органы струнами. Дофламинго нацеливает свой удар в Ло, но Луффи перехватывает его и два пирата должны столкнутся. Полное содержание The citizens of Dressrosa stare in shock as the Birdcage begins to shrink, and run in panic as buildings are sliced by the approaching strings. On the palace roof, Doflamingo tells Luffy that he plans to end his game by withdrawing the Birdcage, saying that it would close and kill everyone on the island in about an hour. The Marines attempt to save citizens in peril, but are helpless to stop the Birdcage from shrinking. As Viola confirms that Law is dead, Usopp and the others on the King's Plateau cheer for Luffy to defeat Doflamingo, and Sabo runs through the chaos. Doflamingo taunts Luffy, saying that just like Law and Bellamy, the pirate's friends would all die before he dies himself. Luffy rushes toward Doflamingo, saying that if he beats the Shichibukai up then the problem will be over. Before Luffy's attack can land, however, Law activates Shambles and switches himself with Luffy, astonishing Doflamingo. Law says that Doflamingo is going to be the one to die, and Luffy encourages him as he uses Gamma Knife to stab Doflamingo. A shocked Trebol asks Law how he could have used Shambles without having activated a Room. Law replies that he had created a Room too big for them to notice, and maintained it at the cost of his life force. Since Doflamingo missed Law's vitals after shooting him, Law used Shambles to switch himself with a body of one of Doflamingo's minions, and avoided the rest of the shots. After switching back and playing dead, he whispered to Luffy about his plan. Law's attack forces Doflamingo to start to collapse, but Doflamingo is not defeated yet and grabs Law's face. However, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp to kick Doflamingo and send him crashing to the ground. Luffy rushes toward Doflamingo again, but Law stops him, saying that Doflamingo is his to finish. Though severely injured, Law activates another Room and struggles over to Doflamingo. He tells Doflamingo that that his attack destroyed all of his internal organs, despite there being no external wound. An enraged Trebol leaps at Law, but is kicked aside by Luffy. Law shouts at Doflamingo that the Shichibukai only considered other people family when it was convenient for him, and when his brother tried to stop Doflamingo from going insane, he was shot to death. Doflamingo expresses his slight regret for the incident, saying he never thought Corazon would point a gun at him. Law reflects that Corazon could never pull the trigger, but even though it will make him just like Doflamingo, he will. He goes on to say Doflamingo should have been the one to die thirteen years ago. Doflamingo retorts by mocking Corazon, but Law cuts him off by striking him with Counter Shock. Law condemns Doflamingo before succumbing to his own wounds and falling alongside his enemy. However, Doflamingo stands up, to Trebol's joy and Luffy and Law's shock. Doflamingo reveals that he is using his Devil Fruit to perform first aid to repair his organs, although he admits that he is not healed. Doflamingo prepares to stomp Law to death, but as Law cries out in anger, Luffy stops the attack, and the two pirates face off. Справка Примечания по главе * Птичья клетка уничтожит все на Дресс Розе в течение одного часа. * РПоказано, что Ло обманул Дофламинго и избежал смерти. * Ло использует новую атаку под названием "Gamma Knife" и использует её, чтобы повредить внутренние органы Дофламинго. * Показано, что Дофламинго может использовать свои струны на себе. * Луффи готовит, что закончит бой Дофламинго. Персонажи Навигация по арке en:Chapter 781